


Oops...

by galaxymir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymir/pseuds/galaxymir
Summary: Let's just say Historia is not the one to mess with when she's angry...





	Oops...

**Author's Note:**

> old tumblr drabble also from last year
> 
> hope you enjoy!

 

Historia left the restaurant fuming, confused and embarrassed. All at the same fucking time. She was lucky that she was able to leave before Date #7 noticed, but none of that luck was going to be enough to help sustain the rest of her poor love life. So many break ups. So many failed dates. So many awkward situations yet, she was starting to think that maybe it was just the men that she ended up with. She dated women too but she never made a good connection with any of them.

Now here she was, escaping from the dude that thought her sexuality was something to fetishsize. He cracked unflattering jokes and made passes at the waitresses, not even thinking about Historia, the person he was on a date with. 

She used the old “I need to use the restroom” excuse and headed straight for the door while #7 attempted to get their waitress’ number. Finally free from the disaster, Historia pulled out her phone and tried not to crack the screen as she angrily dialed Sasha’s phone number.

If anything, Sasha was the one that was putting her on these dates so Historia had every right to chew her out about the whole thing.

As soon as the phone was picked up, Historia lit into her.

“Sasha, I swear to fucking god!” Historia didn’t care for the concerned passerby as she yelled into the phone.

“You set me up with these random ass people as if you know what the fuck you’re doing! I love you to death, Sash, but fucking hell! Matchmaking is not for you! That dick that you said was ‘good mannered, funny, handsome’ was everything but that,”

True statement.

“He had the nerve to call me a fucking dyke as if it was compliment! Then he thought that flirting with the waitress while I sat there in disbelief was the alright thing to do. Ugh, that fucking pig,” Historia groaned, but she wasn’t done yet.

“Oh, but what really struck my nerves was when he also had the nerve to joke around, saying that I reminded him of his little sister and that I was probably gonna have to wear a fucking paper bag over my head when we have sex to make things less weird for him,”

Date #7’s exact words.

“You know what? I honestly don’t give a shit anymore because I was planning on becoming a nun anyways. I’ll be single for life.”

A laugh rang through the phone causing Historia to stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Don’t you have to be celibate in order to become a nun?”

It wasn’t the comment that made her eyes widen and cheeks go red. It was the fact that it wasn’t Sasha on the other end who had been listening to her rant about her current situation for the past two minutes.

“Y-Ymir?”

The more the other girl laughed, the more embarrassed she felt.

“Yeah, it’s me. You sort of called the wrong number.”

Sort of? She did.

“Oh my god, Ymir,” Historia dragged a hand down her face, not worrying about ruining her makeup. “I must’ve sounded like a bitch. I’m sorry you had to–”

“I’m sorry you had a rough night,” Ymir said sincerely. “I feel your pain.”

Historia dryly laughed as she pressed a hand to her hot cheek. “Really?”

“Yeah. You don’t know how many fucking times I went on a date only to find out that the person was too good to be true. But don’t worry. I’m sure there’s others out there,”

Historia nodded even though Ymir wasn’t there to see it. The gentle tone in girl’s voice was enough to calm her down a bit. 

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow and we’ll talk all about this fiasco during break. Okay?”

A soft smile drew up on her face. “Yeah. We can do that,”

Historia was standing there, calm as can be up until she brought up another topic.

“How do you know that I’m not celibate, Ymir?”

Ymir chuckled again. “See you tomorrow. Good night, Historia.”

The call was ended right after Ymir’s nice words, causing Historia to shake her head and laugh.

But that smile was soon replaced with a frown as Historia dialed Sasha’s actual number.

Once the phone was picked up, she lit right into her.

“Sasha, I fucking swear!”


End file.
